Videos, such as television shows, movies, commercials, and sporting events, often include content which may be actionable by a user. That is, such videos may include content which a user is permitted or capable of acting upon. For example, a video may include a telephone number which a user may place a call to using a telephone. Similarly, a video may include a website address which a user may visit.
Often, when the user wants to act upon the actionable content, they must recollect some information about the actionable content. For example, if a user wishes to place a telephone call to a phone number displayed in a video, they may need to recollect the phone number in order to place the call to the phone number. Similarly, when a website address is displayed in a video, the user may need to recollect the website address to input the website address into a web browser in order to navigate to the website.
Users sometimes have difficulty acting upon actionable content displayed in a video since such content is often only displayed briefly to the user and may be easily forgotten.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.